villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Daolon Wong
Daolon Wong is a powerful sorcerer and a major antagonist in the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures. One of Odin's Acolytes, Wong is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Vs Eli Pandarus After the wizard, Eli Pandarus attacks, Daolon Wong becomes the first of Odin's Acolytes to enter a battle (sans Odin himself). Pandarus initially sends a squad of trolls to defeat Wong, but Wong sends them flying. Pandarus proves a more lethal combatant, injuring Wong with a few spells. Wong, however, gets the upper hand, summoning magic hands from his cauldron to crush Pandarus. While it is unknown if Wong kills Pandarus, the enemy wizard never returns. Vs Thailog The mysterious Stalker urges the Acolytes to step up their search for crystals. Wong resurrects the gargoyle, Coldstone, as part of this project. No sooner does Wong do this when he is attacked by Thailog, a gargoyle clone sent on behalf of Cobra Commander. Wong strikes first, blasting his opponent away. Thailog, however, is no slouch with a blaster rifle; he empties a round right into Wong's behind. Daolon recovers, pushes Thailog away, and shatters the support beams of a water tower. As Thailog is washed away, Wong summons Coldstone. This action proves his undoing. Coldstone remembers the original for Thailog, Goliath, to whom he was a friend in a previous life. Coldstone attacks Wong, who teleports away before the gargoyle android can cause any more damage. The Battle of Bald Mountain Stalker's quest for the crystals is for the sole purpose of creating the dark crystal , a magical tool capable of bringing Chernabog into the world. Daolon and the other Acolytes convene on Bald Mountain to activate the crystal, but a group of "Anti-Acolytes" attack. Daolon Wong uses his telekinetic powers to stun Puck, before turning to Yono. He summons three magical warriors to take the two down, but Yono and Puck manage to annihilate them. Enraged, Daolon blasts the leader of the Anti-Acolytes, Oberon, across the mountain summit. In retaliation, Oberon's wife, Titania, hits him with a blast. Oberon gets back up, but Wong is ready. This time, however, Oberon bounds Daolon with the Acolyte's own magic. Another Chance Daolon is one of only three Acolytes to survive the battle; the dark crystal is destroyed at the climax. He heads to Stalker's lair, where Odin is killed for his impudence. Mok Swagger comes forth with the Lament Configuration, summoning Homunculi to aid the Acolytes in their quest once again. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three A New Recruit Daolon Wong is summoned by Stalker, along with his comrade, Hecate, as the demon introduces them the Acolytes' new member, Evil Lyn. A Musical Perfomance While relaxing in a lonesome house, his rest is suddenly disturbed by the arrival of Banshee, an Oberati and member of the Anti-Acolytes. When Banshee blasts a sound wave at Wong, the sorcerer responds by hitting her with his magic, stunning her. Wong then starts a musical perfomance, while fighting the Oberati at the same time. When Banshee unleashes her monster form, known as Cromm-Cruach, Wong takes it easily to the monster. With few blasts of his magic, he manages to topple down the creature, killing Banshee in the process. The Battle in Hell Daolon Wong, later, participates in the battle against the Anti-Acolytes in Hell. During the battle, Daolon encounters the Oberati, Raven. When the trickster awakens several beasts from a totem pole to attack the sorcerer, Daolon destroys them without any effort. He then taken on Raven, while summoning a giant snake to his aid. When he strikes down Raven, Daolon sends the snake to devour Raven alive. It is assumed that wong is one of the survival fighters of the battle.Category:The Acolytes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Warlock Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness